A Lantern's Light
by Ddragon94
Summary: The Great War between the The Three Factions was a war that produced much bloodshed. However, there was another war that erupted during the Great War, this war was a War of Light. Now sacred gears containing the spirits of the seven embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum has appeared. OCs and Issei/Harem *Revised Ch. 1* Rating may change to M
1. Prologue

**I had this idea, stuck in my head for a while.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Green Lantern and High School Dxd are all owned DC Comics, Warner Bros, Funimation, TNK, AT-X and Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

In the beginning, there was darkness, a black void stretching across the universe.

The nothingness of the darkness had reigned since the birth of the universe.

Then, there was light, a light so bright that it piece the darkness and gave the cold, dark universe what it needed, warmth. This is known as the White Light

That is how the Entity which is the embodiment of the White Light itself came to be born.

However, the darkness was not content with giving up the universe to the Entity; the darkness instead creates its own avatar to fight the Entity for control of the universe. The avatar's name was Nekron.

Nekron and the Entity fought each other for eons and the Entity finally defeats Nekron by banishing the avatar to another dimension. The dimension was dubbed the Dead Zone by Nekron and the avatar became its sole ruler.

The Entity however was greatly wounded. The Entity chose a barren planet as the place where life would begin and that planet was Earth. The Entity began to rest inside the Earth for an eternity. During the final battle with Nekron, the White Light was fractured by Nekron into seven individual lights, each a different color: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violent. As life was starting to spread to across the universe, it began to experience emotions. The seven lights were responsible for the emotions and the lights became known as the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Each light was responsible for a specific emotion.

Red is the light of Rage.

Orange is the light of Greed.

Yellow is the light of Fear.

Green is the light of Will.

Blue is the light of Hope.

Indigo is the light of Compassion.

Violent is the light of Love.

As the Entity was the embodiment of the white light, each of the seven lights had their embodiment as well. For Red came the Butcher whose unbridle rage carve a path of unstoppable destruction. For Orange came Ophidian whose unquenchable hunger devour all who he came upon. For Yellow came Parallax whose presence caused civilizations to destroy themselves out of paranoia. For Green came Ion who was the physical manifestation of Will itself. From Blue came Adara that brought hope to the chaotic universe. From Indigo came Proselyte who felt compassion for all. From Violent came the Predator who is the ultimate embodiment of love itself.

The seven embodiments fought each other for control of the universe and life itself. Each battle had brought great destruction to wherever they fought. The most destructive of the battle was between Ion and Parallax, each were a polar opposites. Ion sought to subdue Parallax while Parallax sought to destroy Ion.

Meanwhile on Earth, life had created numerous species; the most notable were Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Gods, Buddhas, Youkai, Dragons, and Humans. In the Dimensional Gap, which was between Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld, there were two beings. One of the them, was Ophis the Dragon God, and Great Red, the true dragon, who is the strongest being out of all the species on Earth. The Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils became known as the Three Factions. A war had erupted among the Three Factions leading to bloodshed. This war was known Great War and the losses included leader of the Angels and the Four Original Maous. Another battle had broke out during the Great War, it was a battle between the two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, who had enough power to kill a god or maou. Their battle was interrupted by the angels and devils. The two dragons were enraged and the two attacked the Factions. To combat the threat, the three factions teamed up to cut the dragons' bodies up and put their spirits into objects called Sacred Gears. (I am not gonna explain what a sacred gear is.)

As the Great War wages on, the battle between the seven entities had arrive on Earth. The Three Factions, gods, buddhas, youkai, dragons, and humans were at awe at the entities but were also terrified of their power. The entities saw the humans, the weakest species on the planets, as soldiers to fight for their cause. The entities began their recruit process to form their own corps. The humans, that were recruited, were power to create constructs out of pure light. There some side effects to the powers that were given, the red corps could not control their rage while the orange corps were greedy and fought each other for the orange light. The war between the corps was even more destructive than that of Great War. The other species decided to team up once more to stop the war. This battle is not without its losses. The numerous losses on each side with the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils suffering the most. Even the gods were affected as the Norse god, Odin lost one of his eyes to a yellow corpsman and Hades having his flesh burnt off by the Butcher. The battle finally ended when the seven corps destroyed each other, and the seven entities having their physical bodies destroyed by each other. The war came to be known as the War of Light.

Great Red was too busy driving Ophis from the Dimensional Gap, and thus, was unaware of the War of Light. As the entities' bodies were destroyed, it caused a temporary crack between the Dead Zone and the Dimension Gap. Great Red found the crack, peeked into it, and saw Nekron reaching out. As the crack was closing, Nekron uttered to something to Great Red, "The Blackest Night." Great Red felt a cold chill coming up his spine. Great Red, however, ignore what he saw, crediting Nekron as a hallucination due to the fatigue of Ophis's attempts of trying drive him off from the Dimensional Gap. Great Red ignore Nekron not because he thought it was a hallucination, it was because the Nekron made Great Red felt something that he hadn't felt before: Fear.

As the War of Light drew to a close, the Entity notices the physical forms of the embodiments were destroyed. Without being contained, the embodiments would create new bodies and fight once again. The Entity decided to contain their spirits inside sacred gears just like Ddraig and Albion. The Sacred Gears however, would not appear for eons because there was no one worthy enough to wield their power. That is until the present day.

**To be continued.**

**Ha, I finally finished this fanfiction. I had this idea in my head for a while. I wrote this so I can relieve the ideas I had in my head.**

**I don't know if I would continue this story and may give this story up for adoption.**

**The story is more or less a one-shot story.**

**If I do continue, it might be a long time before I can update this.**

**If I do continue, these are the sacred gears of the seven embodiments.**

**Ion: Gauntlet**

**Parallax: A pair of claws (Think of the Falcon's Talons from Ninja Gaiden 2)**

**Adara: Wings**

**Proselyte: A Staff**

**The Predator: A pair of rings**

**Ophidian: Chains**

**The Butcher : Sword (Think of Nightmare's Sword from Soul Calibur) **


	2. In Brightest Day

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fanfiction. Green Lantern and Highschool DxD are all owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros, Funimation, TNK, AT-X, and Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

Shiro Kabuto was sleeping peaceful in his bed without a care in the world…for at least 5 seconds anyway.

"WAKE UP, SHIRO!" Yelled a brown-haired girl with a ponytail as she delivers a powerful kick to Shiro's midsection.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Shiro then woke up, holding his stomach. Shiro then notice the girl and talks to her as if nothing has happened. "Hey, Hikari."

"Why are you still in bed, Shiro? School's about to start." Retorted the girl who was identified as Hikari. "I promised your grandfather that I would check up on you while he's gone. If your grandfather saw you like this, what would he say?" Hikari heard silence and then snoring. She looked at Shiro and found out that he fell back to sleep. "Don't you dare fell asleep on me, Shiro!" Hikari delivers another kick to somewhere below the belt.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

_**A while later**_

"Low blow, Hikari, low blow." Shiro said while limping to school.

"Hmph."

The pair finally to their school, Kuoh Academy, which was only a female-only school that until it turned co-ed. Many boys enroll in Kuoh Academy to check the beauties that attend this school. Shiro was not one of these boys. Shiro only attended Kuoh Academy just because it was close to his house.

"Hey, Shiro!"

Shiro turned around and saw Issei, his best friend despite the fact that Issei was a pervert and is part of the infamous perverted trio.

"Oh hi, Issei, what's up!"

"I'm so jealous that each day, you walk with one of the top 5 beauties to school every day!" Yelled Issei with tears in his eyes. "How could you have a girlfriend? I thought we were comrades!"

"Girlfriend!" Hikari had a blush on her face when Issei refer to her as Shiro's girlfriend.

"Girlfriend? Oh, you mean Hikari. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, we're just friends. Right Hikari."

"Yeah, just friends." Hikari's face was a bit depressed.

"Does this mean that I could have her" Issei asked.

"Not on your life, pervert" Hikari quickly retorted.

Shiro chuckled at Issei. "Come on, let's get to class."

_**At lunchtime**_

Shiro was hanging out Issei and the rest of the pervert trio, Matsuda and Motohama.

"This sucks, I thought by coming to this school, we would all be popular and have our harem" Matsuda complained.

"But no girl will ever talk to us, much less date us" Issei sigh.

"The only one of us that can a girlfriend is Shiro, but he thinks about food more than a girl's oppai" said Motohama.

"_Mmm. Pie." _Shiro drools a bit.

"Uh-oh, it's almost time" Matsuda said.

"Where are you going?" Issei asked. Matsuda responded with a perverted grin. Matsuda then show them the hole to girls' locker room. They were soon caught by the Kendo Club and both Matsuda and Motohama left Issei and Shiro to deal with the club.

"It's not what you think" pleaded Issei. "Ain't that right, Shiro?"

"What, sorry thinking about pie" answered Shiro. Issei and the kendo club sweatdropped at his answer.

One of the girls pointed at Issei. "You still need to be punished."

"Why!"

"For trying to peek at us and for trying to corrupt poor, innocent Shiro."

**_One beating later_**

"Thanks for the help, guys." Issei was rubbing his bruises. All four of them were front of the old school building. Shiro was listening to the three argue but then notices a red-haired girl watching them.

"Rias Gremory. 98cm- 58cm— 's the Occult Research Club president. They say she from a Northern Europe" stated Motohama.

"Such bright red hair" Issei said with wonder in his voice.

"Well, I should be going" Shiro told the three.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some pie." The three sweatdropped at his answer.

Inside the building, Rias was having a chat with Akeno.

"Those two boys just now."

"As I recall, their names were Issei Hyodo and Shiro Kabuto" replied Akeno.

"There's something about the two especially the one called Shiro."

_**At the end of school day**_

Shiro was walking home when he saw Issei.

"Shiro! A girl asked me to her boyfriend!"

"Really! That's great man!"

"I have to go home and prepare for my date tomorrow."

"See ya, Issei."

As Shiro was walking home, he bumps into someone. "Ah, sorry." Shiro apologized. Then, he notices the person that he bumps into. It was tall man with white hair, wearing a blue cloak and fedora. As the stranger walk past Shiro, he said something. "Your whole world will change, Shiro Kabuto."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Shiro then turned around to ask the stranger but the stranger had disappeared. Shiro was completely baffled at his encounter with the strange man.

_**The next night**_

Shiro was walking through the park. "I can't believe that restaurant threw me out for eating too much. What do you expect; it was all-you-can-eat."

"Why?!" Shiro heard a familiar voice cried out. Shiro look through the bushes and saw Issei and a long black-haired woman wearing revealing clothes but the most surprising part is that the woman had black wings like a crow.

"Blame Kami who put that sacred gear inside of you" said the woman. "Now say goodbye." She then impales Issei with a spear made of light. Shiro suddenly jumped out of the bush and drop-kick the woman. "What the hell!"

"Are you okay" Shiro asked his friend who was on the ground bleeding.

"I have a fucking hole in my chest. Why didn't you jump out sooner?!" Issei angrily replied.

"I thought you had it."

"NO!"

"Another vermin, I'll deal with you." The woman then threw a punch but Shiro blocked it and then threw a haymaker, hitting her square in the jaw. The woman growl and tried to kick him, however Shiro grabbed her foot and toss her into a tree. As the woman was dazed, Shiro rushed her but the woman suddenly flew in the air.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Don't care, evil!" the woman retorted. The woman then quickly dodged a rock. "Ha, you have to do better than tha-" the woman was suddenly hit by a giant boulder and landed on the ground "I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

"Full Nelson!" Shiro quickly got behind the woman and put her into a full nelson.

"A full nelson? You think that can hold me." The woman struggled to get out of the hold but failed. "Come on, let go." The woman struggled again. "Okay, you're starting to piss me off here." Shiro put more pressure on the hold causing the woman pain. The woman started to plead with Shiro. "Please let me go?"

"You think I'll let you go after the trouble you caused."

"Pretty please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely." Shiro release the hold on her.

"Thank you. I'll have a question for you through."

"What's that?"

"Die."

"That's not a question." The woman threw a light spear at Shiro, impaling him through the stomach. The woman was shocked that he was still standing.

"How can you still be alive after that?"

"That's right! I can take anything that you can throw at.. _Oh God, there's go my organs"_ Shiro fell to the ground.

"It's really admirable for you to try avenge your friend like that." The woman grabbed Shiro by the collar and brought him to her face. "But look where it got you. Any last words, human?" Shiro cough and spat blood at her face. The woman threw Shiro right next to Issei and begins to kick him in the stomach. The woman then flew off, leaving them to their fate. Shiro was pondering his own fate.

"Will I die here in some park? Leaving Hikari and gramps by themselves. No, I will not die here, I will survive this. I WILL SURVIVE!" As Shiro's consciousness faded, he heard a loud voice yelled out.

**[SHIRO KABUTO, YOU HAVE SHOWN TO OVERCOME GREAT FEAR! YOU BEEN FOUND WORTHY!]**

_**In Shiro's dreams**_

Shiro was floating in the darkness. "Where I am?" Then there was a bright green flash blinding Shiro. Once Shiro regain his sight, he was amazed at what he saw. In front of him was a giant green whale and on the whale's stomach was a symbol that looks like a lantern.

**[For the first time in eons, I have found someone worthy enough to wield my power. Wise my powers wisely and beware the one that wields the yellow light.]**

"Wait, what do you mean by the one that wields the yellow light."

"Wake up, if you don't wake up, I have to kiss you." Shiro woke up and smashed the alarm clock. Shiro notices that he was in his own room. Shiro then check his own stomach for scars or stitches but found nothing. "What was it all a dream." Then he notices that he smashed the alarm clock that Issei gave him. "Oh, man that's the 10th time this month."

As he walked to school, he saw Issei and caught up to him. Issei let out a big yawn. "Whoa, had a bad night's sleep, huh?"

"Sorta, I dreamt that Yuma-chan killed me and she had wings like a crow. Also you were there" Shiro's eyes widen at the news.

"_So, it wasn't a dream, it was real. Can't let Issei know about this?"_ Shiro thought.

"Oh yeah!" Issei then punched Shiro in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Issei angrily replied.

_**Later that night**_

"I can't believe that those two didn't remember Yuma-chan."

"To be honest, I don't remember her either, buddy" Shiro lied. The two were walking through the park until they reached the water fountain. Issei then stopped for a moment. "Is something wrong" Shiro asked.

"No, I'm fine." Issei replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

As the two begin to leave, black feathers began to fall from the sky. They looked up and saw a man wearing an overcoat and fedora but the most surprising thing was the man had black wings.

Issei began to panic. "Not this again." While Shiro stare at the man with interest.

"Stray devils huh? Well then, I guess I have to take care of this pest problem." The man suddenly threw a light spear at Issei, impaling him again.

"This hurt so much more than Yuma-chan's."

Shiro was shocked at what happened.

"Light is poisonous to scum like you. Now it's your turn." The man then threw a spear at Shiro's direction. Shiro instinctively put his hand up to stop spear. And to Shiro's and the man's amazement, the spear actually stop.

"What the hell!" the man shouted. Shiro touch the spear and spear turn a bright green and was absorbed into Shiro. Shiro felt powerful then heard a voice that said.

**[WILL! POWER LEVEL 25%] **Then a bright green flash covered the land and when the flash was over. Shirou then notices something on his right arm. There was a dark green gauntlet with bright green lines all over it and on the back of the hand; there was a green jewel with symbol that look like a lantern.

"What kinda sacred gear is that? Doesn't matter you're still going to die." The man unleashed a volley of light spears. Shiro put his arms to protect himself but the gauntlet yelled out.

**[Absorb!] **The green jewel lite up and the light spears were absorbed into the jewel. **[POWER LEVEL 30%] **The man was flabbergasted. _"How did he do that? I thought he was a low-class devil even his aura felt different than that of a human or devil."_

Shiro was amazed. _"I wonder what else this thing can do." _Shiro then heard a voice that said **[Anything.] **"Anything! Even…" Shiro whimpers into the gauntlet. **[Affirmative.]**

"Perfect." Shiro then smile at the man saying "Alright, you overgrown crow, it's time to say adios." Shiro the spread his legs and held his right arm, pointing it at the man.

"_What the hell is he doing?" _The gauntlet turned a bright green. Shiro then yelled out.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" The gauntlet fired a huge wave of green energy and the energy somehow transformed into a giant fist, heading toward the man.

"WHAT THE FU-" the man didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence when the giant fist rammed into him and launched him far away.

"I always wanted to do that." Shiro then remembered Issei. "Oh crap, Issei!" Shiro ran toward the spot where he last saw him and he was saw that Issei was with Rias. The two were surrounded by a giant red circle. "Hey, where are you going with my friend?"

"Relax, Kabuto-san. I was going heal my servant's wounds and take him home."

"What do you mean by servant?" asked Shiro.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow." Rias and Issei then disappear in the circle, leaving Shiro by himself. Unknown to Shiro, he was being watched by the same blue-cloaked stranger from before.

"Your world has gotten a lot more interesting, Shiro Kabuto."

**Finally finished with Chapter 1.**

**OC Profile**

**Name**: Shiro Kabuto

**Personality: **Shiro Kabuto is an idiot, he cares more about food more than he does school and woman. He is also pretty naïve, often getting tricked by his enemies. He is also battle-crazy, he loves to fight against strong opponents. Despite the fact that his friends are the infamous pervert trio. He is one of the most popular male students at Kuoh Academy with the Kendo Club being his biggest fans. He is hot-blooded often doing things without a thought. He cares for the safety of his friends.

**Abilities**: Shiro Kabuto was taught to fight at a very early age by his grandfather, making him a very capable fighter. His endurance is superhuman as he was able to stand after being impaled by a light spear. He is so strong that he can throw boulders with ease.

**Sacred Gear: **The Gauntlet of Ion

Information to be reveal later.

**I will change some of the sacred gears of the entities.**

**The Butcher: Armor**

**Ophidin: ?**

**Parallax: ?**

**Adara: Wings**

**Proselyte: Staff**

**The Predator: ?**

**If you had some idea about the sacred gears about the entities' sacred gear pm me.**


	3. In Blackest Night

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based fanfiction. Green Lantern and Highschool DxD are all owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros, Funimation, TNK, AT-X, and Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

Shiro was walking to school with the events from last night still fresh on his mind. _"Why did Rias call Issei her servant?"_ As he walked through the gate, Hikari walked up to him.

"Good morning, Shiro!" Hikari cheerfully greeted her childhood friend. "Is something is on your mind?"

"No, it's nothing" Shiro lied. Then the two heard some loud chattering at the gate. It was Rias and Issei walking together.

"No! Rias-oneesama together with that pervert freak"

"It's the End of the World!" As soon the two walked pass the two, Rias then winked at Shiro. Shiro felt a dark aura behind him.

"Shiro, why did she wink at you?" Hikari asked Shiro with a certain coldness in her voice. Shiro then tried to explain the situation, but Hikari was not having it.

_**A while later**_

"She got one of a helluva right hand." Shiro was rubbing his black eye. Then a blonde male student came in classroom, Shiro recognize the student as Kiba, the most popular male at the Academy. Kiba walk over to Issei's desk.

"What do you want?"

"Rias-sempai ordered me to come and get you?"

Issei stood up and followed Kiba. There was a loud uproar.

"NO! Kiba is going to be corrupted by the pervert."

"He got Shiro. Now he is going after Kiba."

Then Kiba stopped at Shiro's desk.

"Rias-sempai ordered me to get you too."

Shiro also begin to follow Kiba. There was uproar as well but for a different reason.

"I didn't think Kiba swing that."

"I could live with a KibaxShiro pair" a girl said with a nosebleed.

"Agreed!" all the girls who said that also had a nosebleed.

"And they call me a pervert." Issei muttered

_**At the Old School Building**_

"Rias-sempai is in there." The three were standing before a pair of doors with a sign above that said 'Occult Research Club.'

The three then walked in the room. The room was dark only lit by candles. Shiro notices a petite girl with silver hair, sitting on a couch and eating sweets.

"That's Koneko." Kiba told Shiro.

"So where's Rias-sempai." Shiro asked.

"In the shower over there." Kiba pointed to the curtains at the back of the room. Issei then looked at the curtains and began to smile perversely.

"Buchou, our guests are here." Akeno told Rias.

"I'll be right out."

"Hello, there. The name's Akeno." Akeno greeted the two. Shiro and Issei introduced themselves as well.

"Thanks for coming and sorry for taking a shower when you came in. I couldn't take one at Issei's house." Rias explained.

"It's okay."

"Alright then, we the members of the Occult Research Club welcome you."

"Great" Issei yelled with joy. Shiro just stood there.

"As you must know, the club is a just a cover."

"What do you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"We are all devils" said Rias. Then all members suddenly grew bat wings

"What!" Both Issei and Shiro were shocked at the news.

"Don't worry, Devils aren't as evil as people say we are" said Akeno. Rias then asked a question.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Issei and Shiro both nodded.

"That man that attacked you was a fallen angel." Rias explained.

"What do you mean by Fallen Angel?" Issei asked.

"Fallen Angels are Angels that have fallen from the grace of Kami. We Devils have fought against the fallen angels for control of the Underworld since ancient times. The Underworld is divided into two areas. One for us Devils and one for the Fallen Angels. The Devils often form pacts with humans to increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. The Angels eventually got involved with our conflict and tried to eliminate both races."

"Sorry, sempai, but this story is kinda hard to take in." said Issei trying to deny the truth.

"Amano Yuma" Rias muttered. Issei's eyes widen and look at Rias in shock. "You were a date with her that day."

"Please stop. I don't want to talk about it" Said Issei.

"She existed. Here." Rias then showed Issei a picture of the girl.

"Issei, Amano Yuma is a Fallen Angel."

"W-what?"

"The Fallen Angel had come in contact with you in order to kill you. After she accomplished her goal, she erased any evidences of herself."

"Why? Why did she have to kill me?" Issei asked with sadness in his voice.

"Because you are a possessor, the Fallen Angel killed you because the threat you might have posed."

"Possessor of what? And how am I still alive?"

"Of a sacred gear." Both Issei and Shiro had a confused look on their faces.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Akeno explained.

"You know people that played an important role in the world. Most of them have a Sacred Gear inside them." Akeno continued.

"However, there are some exceptional Sacred Gears that posed a threat to Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels." Rias then looked at Issei. "Ise, Raise your hand."

"Alright" Issei then raised his hand.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Son Goku" Issei muttered.

"Imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest. And mimic that pose" Issei then mimic the Kamehameha pose.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Now open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magical energy, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily." As soon as Issei opened his eyes, his right arm began to glow. The light began to fade and took the form of an ornate, red, fingerless gauntlet with a large, green jewel embedded on the back of the hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Issei yelled in shock. Shiro looked at Issei's gauntlet and then at his own right arm.

"That's your Sacred Gear, Twice Critical. It doubles your strength for a certain time. You could use it anytime you want." Issei understand the information.

"To answer your second question, you summon me when you were the verge of death with the help of this poster." Rias holds up a leaflet inscribed with intricate circle with the captions 'we will grant your wish.' "This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." Issei nodded in response. "When I was summoned by you, I knew that you possessed a Sacred Gear. However, you were on the brink of death. Light spears are not only deadly to Devils but also to humans. So I saved your life." Rias explained. "Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, as my servant." Suddenly, a pair of bat wings sprouted from Issei's back.

"What the.."

"I will introduce us again, Yuuto."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. We the Occult Research Club welcome you. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

"Not to interrupt, why am I here?" Shiro finally spoke up.

"Aaah, Shiro-san, I forgot about you." Rias said finally noticing Shiro. "To answer your question, just like Issei, you too have a Sacred Gear."

"Did you also turn me into a Devil?"

"No, you see when I found you beside Issei, your wounds were already healed. And when I tried to reincarnate you, the Evil Pieces were rejected."

"What are Evil Pieces?" Rias began to explain the Evil Pieces to Shiro and Issei who also want to know what they are.

"Now that I answer your question, Shiro, could you show me your Sacred Gear?" asked Rias.

"Sure." Shiro then put his right arm forward._ "How do I summon that thing again?"_ Shiro then heard a voice saying. **[Concentrate your will.] **Shiro began to concentrate his will to his right arm. As he did this, his right arm began to emit a bright green glow engulfing the whole room once again. The light faded, and a gauntlet once again appeared on Shiro's right arm.

"I must say I have never seen a Sacred Gear like that before." Rias said while inspecting the gauntlet. "Do you know what it does, Shiro?

"It said I can do anything, but I don't what it means by that" Shiro said. Then everybody heard a voice emanating from the gauntlet. **[I can create constructs based one's imagination.] **"What do you mean by constructs?" **[It means that I can create anything that you imagine.] **"Really! Let me try something." Shiro's gauntlet begins to glow again and a green tomahawk forms in his hand. "Nice."

"Ara, ara, Kabuto-kun is full of surprises," Akeno said.

"Is that tomahawk real?" Issei asked.

"See for yourself…. Here." Shiro then threw the tomahawk at Issei, missing him by only a few inches.

"OY! You could have killed me." Issei yelled.

"Sorry."

"You have an interesting power, Shiro. Well you may not be a Devil like us; you could be a valuable ally to us. So would you care to join the Occult Research Club and become an ally to my peerage?"

"Hmm…. Sure why not."

"Okay then. We the Occult Research Club welcome you, Shiro. We're glad to have you" Rias extends her hand toward Shiro.

"Likewise." Shiro then extend his hand to shake Rias's hand. As soon as his hand almost met Ria's hand, the front door suddenly explodes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Issei yelled. A figure walked through the hole where the front door was before.

"HIKARI?!" The figure revealed to be Hikari who had a angry look on her face.

"Get away from him, you Devil Bitch!" Hikari then formed a light spear in her hand and then charged at Rias.

"Oh crap-baskets."

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Namely because of college.**

**This story will incorporated elements from DC and Marvel comics and anime mostly Super Robots shows like Gurren Lagann.**

**I'm still taking ideas about the Sacred Gears for the Entities.**


End file.
